


Harry Has A Naughty Side

by sexy_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dominant Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Submissive Harry, Teasing, Top Louis, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_larry/pseuds/sexy_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you do one where Harry has a secret stash of toys like dildoes vibrators and cock rings and he's teasing himself thinking about Louis (can it be before louis and Harry start dating and they live together but don't really know that they both like each other) and then louis walks in and it ends up with really hot sex using the toys? Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Has A Naughty Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I wrote it how you wanted it. I'm sorry if its too short :) .x

   "Ha I beat you again," yelled Niall happily as he conquered Zayn and Louis in FIFA once more. 

     Zayn grumbled under his breath as he escorted himself to the kitchen while Louis laughed seemingly unaffected by his loss. "Awh come on Zayn don't be a sore loser," Niall said. 

   "You boys done yet," Harry asked from where he was cuddling with Liam. As Louis looked at them, he felt a pang of jealousy hit him, but he just shook it off. Maybe he was just jealous that he hadn't spent any time with Harry today? _Yeah that's probably it_ , he thought.  

   "Yeah Curly," Louis said smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Harry nodded and feigned being sleepy. He yawned loudly from where his head was nuzzled into Liam's shoulder. It didn't feel right, but Louis was playing FIFA so Harry had to cuddle up to Liam. 

    "C'mon boys lets leave them to their beauty sleep," Zayn said loudly. 

    "That's only for you," Niall exclaimed as he started walking out the door. 

    "Sorry," Liam said as he got up from he was laying. "See you guys tomorrow," he told them. 

    "Bye," Louis and Harry shouted in unison as the boys left. They turned to look at each other at the same exact moment and bursted out laughing. 

    "I think I'm going to bed BooBear," Harry told him as he stood and stretched his long torso. 

    "You think or you are," Louis questioned raising an eyebrow at the younger male. Harry laughed softly. 

    "Night BooBear. See you tomorrow," Harry said before he rushed to his room. It was like that every night. It was a silent agreement between the two boys that Louis was not allowed to enter Harry's room during the night. Louis didn't understand why, but Harry always shook his head when Louis asked him to cuddle in his room during the night. He finally got the message and stopped asking Harry to cuddle durning the night in his room. 

    The weird thing was that he was allowed to go into the room during the day, but he couldn't snoop around because Harry was always there watching him. 

    "Night Haz," Louis said quietly knowing Harry couldn't hear him. 

     Meanwhile, Harry shut his door and put his ear against the door to listen for any movement. When he heard nothing, he undressed himself quickly and tossed the clothes to the side of his room. He walked over to his dresser and bent down to open the last drawer.  

     He sighed blissfully as he began to take out a large box from the drawer. He slammed the drawer shut and put the box in front of himself. 

     Harry's cock twitched with excitement as he looked down at his collections and he bit his lip softly.

     Harry was very... kinky compared to other men. In his black colored box, there was a range of dildos from various colors to shapes and sizes. They were small ones, large ones, blue ones, pink ones, bedazzled ones, everything you would think he didn't have, he had it. The vibrators ranged in the same way. 

     He had more than 10 cock rings set out neatly next to his vibrators and dildos. Some were shiny silver metal and others had designs on.  

     Harry loved the way he had to beg if he wore a cock ring. He loved feeling the tightness around his cock when he was close to his climax. Basically, he loved being manhandled and meticulously fucked. 

     He picked out a well sized vibrator and left the box open in case he wanted to get anything else. 

     Then, he layed down on his bed and closed his eyes. He let his hands drag around his body slowly; teasingly. His breath hitched as he imagined Louis licking his slit and kissing it softly. 

      He opened his eyes abruptly. Louis? He'd done this before and he could barely talk to Louis for days after that. Sometimes his mind would create an imagination of Louis and him. To be honest, he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. He sighed trying to relax and brought his hand down to his cock. 

      He ran his hand up and down his cock very gradually as his mind pictured Louis' small dainty hands edging him closer to his orgasm. Harry gasped as he flicked his wrist at the right moment. He began to pick up speed, but slowed down even though he wanted to end the agonizing pain of not being able to cum. 

      Harry grabbed the bottle of lube he had on his night stand and began to rub  it over the vibrator. He didn't need to prep himself since he could feel he was still loose from this morning.  

      He placed the vibrator on low and put it at his entrance. He bit his lip to not let the moan that had been threatening to release itself leave. 

      From Louis' room he turned from side to side on his bed. He wasn't able to get comfortable and sighed in defeat as he stood up. He was only wearing his boxers and he decided to take the risk of going to Harry's room. 

      He shuffled his feat to Harry's door and stood there awkwardly as he leaned from one foot to the other. _Get a grip Tomlinson. It's just Harry._

      Louis knocked softly, but the knock was not heard. 

       "Louis," he heard Harry whimper. Louis immediately thought the younger lad was having bad dreams. He could hear stifled moans and he opened Harry's door. 

       His eyes darkened immediately at the sight in front of him. 

       Harry was spread out on his bed with his curls ruffled on his pillow. He watched as beads of sweat rolled down Harry's face and abdomen. His chiseled abs and not fully defined muscles shined brightly. His lips were extra red and puffy since Harry was biting on them so roughly. His hands pushed a vibrator in and out of him. He looked so delicious and sexy that all of Louis' worries went flying out the window. He licked his lips and looked up and down Harry's body.

       He hadn't heard Louis walk in and suddenly he pushed a little deeper and the vibrator hit his prostate causing him to let out a strangled noise that mixed between a whimper and deep groan. Suddenly Harry's eyes flew open as he heard a small gasp. 

       Harry stopped his movements and froze under Louis' intense stare. His normal blue eyes were nearly all black and he was rubbing himself with his hand. 

      "Don't stop," Louis gasped out. All Harry could do was lay there and stare at Louis almost as if his dreams were coming true. Louis' attention was removed from Harry as he caught sight of a black box. 

      He walked towards it slowly and when he looked down into the box he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He grabbed a cock ring and a large dildo that was bigger than Harry, but not bigger than himself. He could feel his cock harden as his excitement grew. 

      "Hands to your side," Louis demanded as he turned to look at Harry. Harry nodded weakly and watched as Louis took of his boxers. 

       His mouth watered at the sight Louis' hard cock that was already leaking pre-cum and was red at the top. 

     "How long have you been doing this Harry? You have so many toys," Louis said in amazement while he crawled up to Harry and straddled his thighs.

     "V-very long time. Oh- Louis," he yelped quietly as Louis grabbed his cock and ran his hands down Harry's cock. 

     "I'm gonna put this fucking cock ring on you and you're going to see how much fucking pleasure I'm going to give you got it? And you're going to take," Louis said. 

     He slipped the silver metal cock ring onto Harry and moved his hands down to the vibrator that was slicked with lube. 

     "Oh you're so ready baby," Louis murmured as he watched how he pulled the vibrator out and Harry clenched and unclenched. Louis bit back a moan at hot it was. He puts the vibrator to the side and brings his lips down to Harry's leaking cock. He engulfs Harry's cock and swirls his tongue around making Harry moan loudly.

     "Oh fuck Louis," Harry screams not caring if anybody can hear them. Louis takes his mouth off and there is a trail of saliva from his lips to Harry's cock. Just the sight of it makes chills run down Harry's body. 

      Although he hadn't seen it, he felt it. Louis pushed through Harry's resistance with the dildo.  He pushed it all the way in as Harry observed him with hooded eyes. 

       Harry was so close it hurt. He felt the cock ring tighten more as Louis continued to push the dildo in. Louis brought his free hand up to Harry's lower stomach and rubbed him soothingly. "Relax, love," he murmured. 

      He immediately lost all the tension that had built up in his body from Louis' small hands. Louis let out an animalistic groan as he felt the dildo reach Harry's lower stomach. If it were anybody else, they wouldn't have felt it. However, Louis could feel the slight dent, and it made him harder than he already was. 

     "Faster," Harry gasped as the dildo hit his prostate. Louis began to pick up speed at a vigorous rate. "Of fuck," Harry exclaimed loudly. 

     "Slut. You're enjoying this aren't you baby? You just want me to fuck you so hard right now. I feel your desperation Harry. You want my cock in that loose ass don't you," Louis says to him. He knew the filthy words would rile Harry up, and just like he thought they did. Harry began to squirm and tried pushing back on the dildo, but Louis kept him still by pushing Harry's hips down. Louis grinned wickedly with a mischievous glint in his eyes that let Harry know he was completely fucked.  

      "I'm not loose," Harry whispered. "I'm tight as fuck for you Louis. Oh god I want you to fuck me so hard," Harry said a little louder.  Louis felt a stirring sensation at the pit of his stomach and he felt himself getting more aroused than he already was - if that was possible -. 

      "Beg," Louis told him as he brought his lips down to Harry's cock. The heat from Louis' mouth made him yell out a loud moan. Suddenly, he began to feel nervous as Louis brought his fingers, that had been holding him down, to his hole that glistened from the wetness of the lube. 

      "Please. I'm your cockslut. Yours. I need it Louis. I need to be filled up by your big thick cock. I know how big you are Louis and I want you to fuck me without a condom. Give it to me hard Louis. Fucking give it to me. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit on my bum for weeks," Harry begged. That was enough for Louis and he took the dildo then he quickly positioned himself at Harry's hole. He looked down Harry once more making sure he wanted it. He just nodded and Louis pushed himself in. 

       He didn't give Harry any time to adjust as he began to pound into Harry helplessly. 

       Harry felt a soaring pain, but it didn't last long as the pleasure began to take away the pain. He could feel Louis holding his hips tightly and he thought that he would surely have marks on his hips tomorrow morning. 

     "You like that baby," Louis managed to grunt out as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. 

     "Oh yeah Louis. I'm so cl-close," Harry whimpered as he stared up at Louis and moaned loudly each time Louis hit his prostate dead on. 

     "Me too baby. I'm gonna cum inside you and then take your cock ring off and you'll cum in my mouth got it," Louis told him as he pushed in harder and faster. Picking up his pace, he could feel Harry panting more heavily now. As Harry processed this information, all he could do was nod as he imagined Louis swallowing his cum. 

     "Of fuck. I'm close," Louis shouted. He thrusted four more times into Harry before he came deep inside the younger male. 

     "Oh god. Shot. Fuck," Harry breathed out as he felt the warmth of Louis' cum in him. 

     "Ready baby," Louis asked as he took out his cock from Harry's hole and cringed when Harry winced at the empty feeling. 

      In a matter of seconds, Harry's cock ring was on the floor and Louis' lips connected with the bulging hard cock. Louis bobbed his head up and down quickly. When he swirled his tongue around Harry's slit, he felt spurts of cum go down his throat. 

       Harry groaned as he finally reached his orgasm. Louis licked Harry's dick until it was somewhat clean and he laid down next to the boy. 

     "You okay," Louis asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the younger boy into his chest. 

      Harry sighed blissfully and nodded before he brought his lips up to kiss Louis in a gentle, romantic, and sweet kiss. When they separated, Harry nuzzled his head into Louis' shoulder. It felt right finally. The boys drifted off into a deep sleep with small smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading feedback is always appreciated and any more prompts that you'd like to be filled you can send them to http://sexylarry0723.tumblr.com/ thank you :)


End file.
